Dawn of Decision
by MissWriteress16
Summary: When Meredith decides she and Lexie need roommates, she gets more than she bargained for when two of the applicants are none other than Izzie and George...


**So a few things I should explain: first off, I realise Lexie graduated from Harvard Medical School in the show but here she's close to Meredith and, when she learned Ellis had Alzheimer's, she decided to attend medical school in Seattle to provide support for her sister; also Thatcher, influenced by Susan and his own desire to remain in his daughter's life, decided that he would fight to have custody over Meredith and as a result Meredith and him have a closer relationship than in the show, Meredith views Susan as her mother and she, Lexie and Molly are as "thick as thieves". **

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to the show, I only use the characters to create my own story.**

* * *

"Roommates, really Mer?"

Lexie questioned in disbelief, staring at the flier on the table; she looked back up at her sister, her eyebrow raising.

Meredith sighed, running a hand down her face as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Lex I don't make that much as an intern, you're still in school; add in the fact that I have to also pay for my mother's stay at the nursing home…"

Meredith trailed off, looking at her sister with a meaningful look.

"Alright, we need money; I could just take a job as a waitress—"

"You won't make that much on minimum wage Lexie, plus I want you to just focus on school."

Meredith pointed out, watching as Lexie let out a loud sigh and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ok, I concede; just please make sure some random creep doesn't get his hand on the flier, I'd rather not have to fear for my life."

Lexie retorted dryly, causing Meredith to snort as she put her coffee down and began getting ready for work.

"I promise, no creep will get their hands on this flier; hey, I have another copy if you want to take it to campus."

Meredith replied, looking over her shoulder as she put on her shoes; Lexie laughed, shaking her head as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Absolutely not, the only people who would apply are the frat boys hoping to get into my pants as well as earn a free A for their exams."

Lexie chortled, a grin forming on her face; Meredith felt her mouth turn up in a smirk as she called out to her sister.

"Hey, at least they have good taste!"

Lexie's laugh was heard as the door slammed shut, the blonde smiled and shook her head in amusement before leaving.

* * *

Meredith groaned when she saw Izzie and George barrelling towards her, the two had been relentless in their attempt to pursue her into letting them move in.

"Guys, please I know how badly you want me to pick you, but it's not just me who I need to think about; Lexie also lives with me and she doesn't even know you."

"So, introduce us to her."

Izzie stated, her voice determined as George nodded his head quickly; Meredith opened her mouth, only to find herself cut off by a familiar voice.

"Meredith!"

The three interns turned to see Lexie approaching them, Izzie and George staring at the brunette in shock and awe.

"Oh, you must be Izzie and George; I'm Lexie, it's nice to finally meet you."

Lexie exclaimed as she took notice of the other two interns, holding out her hand with a smile; Izzie snapped out of her confusion and shook the woman's hand.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to look…well, I kind of thought—"

"We thought you would look more like Meredith."

George cut in, laughing as he shook her hand; Lexie laughed softly, ducking her head.

"I'm used to that, Molly and I were always asked that."

Lexie replied, looking over her shoulder to see Alex and Christina walking over; Alex smirked, his eyes wandering down her body.

"Hello, and you are…?"

"Meredith's sister."

George replied, causing Alex's eyes to widen as he looked from Lexie to Meredith; Meredith raised an eyebrow, smirking when she saw Alex quickly step away from Lexie and hold out his hand.

"You must be Alex Karev."

Lexie commented dryly, feeling her lips twitch as she shook his hand; Christina rolled her eyes.

"I'm Christina Yang, sorry about the Evil Spawn."

Christina apologized, holding out her hand; Lexie took it, smiling softly at the firm handshake.

"So, Meredith says you guys are looking for roommates?"

"Yes, why?"

Lexie wondered, looking at Izzie and George in confusion; the two of them grinned as Meredith let out a loud groan.

"Well we were wondering if…"

"…we could be those roommates?"

George finished, his eyes hopeful; Lexie raised an eyebrow, looking at her sister who let out a loud sigh.

"We can help you study for your exams!"

Izzie blurted out, bouncing in anticipation as George nodded in agreement; Meredith burst into laughter, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you seriously bribing my sister with knowledge?"

The blonde questioned, causing Izzie and George to look down in embarrassment; Lexie looked at her sister, giving her doe eyes.

"Come on Mere, you know them; they won't be some lazy bums who just live off of us and mess up the place."

"Lexie…"

Meredith warned, giving her sister a look; Lexie just grinned innocently at her sister, who sighed.

"Fine, you guys can be our new roommates."

Izzie and George grinned, high-fiving each other; Meredith smirked.

"But, we only have one extra bedroom so one of you is going to have to sleep in the attic."

Meredith stated, walking away with Lexie close behind her; Izzie and George stayed frozen in shock, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"I am not sleeping in the attic."

The two said at the same time, glaring at each other as Christina and Alex, who had been ignored for most of the conversation, laughed.

"So, who wants to flip a coin?"

* * *

"Why the hell did _Izzie _get the bedroom?"

George grumbled as he began unpacking his things in the small tiny room that was his bedroom; Izzie, Meredith and Lexie stood in the doorway, amusement on their faces.

"Because I'm a girl, with lots of clothes that need a big closet."

Izzie replied, holding back a laugh at the look of indignation on his face; Lexie and Meredith shared a look, shaking their heads as they walked away with the sounds of Izzie and George's arguments in the background.

"You still sure about them living here?"

"Hey, at least it won't be boring."

Lexie pointed out, grinning as she moved to enter her bedroom; Meredith sighed, shaking her head as she turned to enter her own bedroom, letting out a groan when she heard the two still arguing.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

**For the record, I don't know if I'll do a one shot for every episode; I may sometimes but I may also just write about a day in the life, their day off etc.**

**Please leave me a review!**


End file.
